The Clique Awards 2013!
by critique vanfiction
Summary: Complete! Nominate your favorite stories and authors for prestige and awards! Today, it begins, tomorrow you may win! Make sure to nominate your own story if you're brave! Cover thanks to splendeur.
1. Form

_**Hi everyone! This is the start of The Clique Awards 2013! This is a contest for relatively recent Clique Fanfictions! **_

_**I've thought a lot about this! So I've made categories, and YOU can nominate stories for the categories! Just fill out a handy little form (bottom of page) to get your favorite story in. To be lenient, you can also nominate your own story! Good luck!**_

_**Critique VanFiction**_

* * *

**Rules for Submission!**

**- Author has to be active! No stories from like 2010-2009-2008-and later if Author isn't active**

**- Make sure to get an accurate update date and pub date! It doesn't matter how old it is but make sure it's accurate! **

**- Submit for the right category!**

* * *

**Categories! **

**Best Story Overall**

**Best Vacation Story**

**Best AU story**

**Best Massie story**

**Best Claire story**

**Best Romance story **

**Fastest Updater**

**Nicest Author**

**Good Advice-giving Author **

**Best Massington Story**

**Best non-canon Pairing story **

**Best OC story**

* * *

**Submitting Form!**

Story Name(s):

What category (as many as you want):

Author Name:

Last Update Date (if complete, write a c):

Publication Date:

* * *

**Tips for writers! **

**Submit your own story! Don't be shy! **

**Update often to keep your story fresh in voters minds**

**Vote!**

**-cVf**


	2. Some Updates VOTING BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER

This is your third and final chance for sub's! Please do not repeat any listed here! Thanks!

**Best Story Overall**

Woot Claire! by Kuh-laire Lyons

The Reunion Show by dreamsareinfinity6

Alicia and Dylan out, New girls in by fanficfanticgirl

The Kids will never be alright by Ailes Du Neige

The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur

The Lost Boys by herewegoagain

Summer Love by inspiring people to love

sand & feathers by splendeur

Once an Alpha, always an Alpha by HAWTgeek

East or West, Westchester is Best by Miss Lady In Red

Again - dancing when the rain falls

America's Next Top Alpha by (?)

Chicago by splendeur

To Kill a Beta

**Best Vacation Story**

sand & feathers by splendeur

The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur

Everything You're Not - Carly Annie Andy

**Best AU story**

Woot Claire! by Kuh-laire Lyons

Secrets should be kept secrets by Glittering Moonlight

Summer love by inspiring people to love

Again - dancing when the rain falls

Everything You're Not - Carly Annie Andy

**Best Massie story**

Woot Claire! by Kuh-laire Lyons

Once an Alpha, Always an Alpha by HAWTgeek

East or West, Westchester is Best by Miss Lady In Red

Again - dancing when the rain falls

Everything You're Not - Carly Annie Andy

be careful what you wish for - keep calm and sparkle

**Best Claire story**

Woot Claire! by Kuh-laire Lyons

The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur

Chicago by splendeur

Everything you're not by CarlyAnnieAndy

Again - dancing when the rain falls

**Best Romance story**

The kids will never be alright by Ailes Du Neige

Once an Alpha, Always an Alpha by HAWTgeek

Again - dancing when the rain falls

Everything You're Not - Carly Annie Andy

**Fastest Updater**

GlitterGirlie28

dancing when the rain falls

Glimmering Moonlight

**Nicest Author**

dreamsareinfinity6

roxxxxxy

keep calm and sparkle

dancing when the rain falls

splendeur

GlitterGirlie28

Ailes Du Neige

xoxo Starry-eyed

**Good Advice-giving Author**

roxxxxxy

Ailes Du Neige

splendeur

dancing when the rain falls

**Best Massington Story**

I hate you too by emmy luvs dance

sand & feathers by splendeur

Lost by xxthesunsmilesxx

summer love by inspiring people to love

**Best non-canon Pairing/other story**

The kids will never be alright by Ailes Du Neige

The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur

Everything You're Not - Carly Annie Andy

To Kill a Beta by splendeur

**Best OC story**

The kids will never be alright by Ailes Du Neige

Alphas: Glambition vs Sirens by inspiring people to love

The Reunion Show by dreamsareinfinity6

Alicia and Dylan OUT, new girls IN by FanFicFanticGurl

KEEP SUBMITTING :) SUBMISSION CLOSES AT 10 PM EASTERN


	3. Best Story Results - Good Sport Award

**The votes are in for BEST STORY! :D**

**Let's start with the top five (actually 10)...**

* * *

**PLATINUM STORY GOES TO THE CLIQUE WINTER VACATION BY SPLENDEUR :D :D :D CONGRATULATIONS!**

* * *

**CO-HIGH GOLD STORY GOES TO EAST OR WEST, WESTCHESTER IS BEST BY SWEET LITTLE DARLING! CONGRATS!**

**CO-HIGH GOLD STORY GOES TO SAND & FEATHERS BY SPLENDEUR**

**CO-HIGH GOLD STORY GOES TO ONCE AN ALPHA, ALWAYS AN ALPHA BY HAWT-GEEK!**

* * *

**GOLD STORY GOES TO THE LOST BOYS BY DEAD END JUSTICE YAY! :D :D**

* * *

**CO-SILVER STORY GOES TO THE REUNION SHOW BY HEART DREAMSAREINFINITY**

**CO-SILVER STORY GOES TO CHICAGO BY SPLENDEUR**

* * *

**CO-BRONZE STORY GOES TO SUMMER LOVE BY INSPIRING PEOPLE TO LOVE :D :D**

**CO-BRONZE STORY GOES TO TO KILL A BETA BY SPLENDEUR :D :D**

**CO-BRONZE STORY GOES TO ALICIA AND DYLAN OUT, NEW GIRLS IN BY FANFICFANTICGIRL**

* * *

**So there we have it! The awards! I will have the awards up shortly, and will PM you when yours is up and ready. Let's have a round of applause for the winners! The platinum story received 8 votes, the high-gold stories received seven votes, the gold story received six votes, the silver stories received five votes, the bronze stories received four votes. Here are the runner ups!**

**The Kids will never be alright by Ailes Du Neige (3 votes)**

**Again - dancing when the rain falls (3 votes)**

...

So next, we have the special awards. One which is automatic is listed below, which is who received the most awards.

Splendeur, with 10

...

WE WILL NOW VOTE FOR GOOD SPORT AWARD... VOTE FOR ANYONE YOU WISH...

Ideas:  
Glittering Moonlight

Splendeur

Ailes Du Neige

FanFicFanticGirl

Xoxo Starry-Eyed

Kuh-laire Lyons


	4. Results : Fin

Hey guys! The first half of the competition is OVER, but these are the results!

* * *

**BEST CLAIRE STORY: The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur**

_**runner up: Chicago by splendeur**_

* * *

**BEST OC STORY: Secrets should be kept secrets by Glittering Moonlight**

_**runner up: Barney's, Gossip and Lip-kissing by splendeur**_

* * *

**BEST VACATION STORY: The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur**

_**runner up: (tie) Sand & Feathers by splendeur, I hate you too by emmy luvs dance**_

* * *

**BEST ODD PAIRING/OTHER STORY: The Kids will Never be Alright by Ailes Du Neige**

_**runner up: (tie) To Kill a Beta by splendeur, Everything you're not by CarlyAnnieCooney**_

* * *

**FASTEST UPDATER: Glittering Moonlight**

_**Runner Up: GlitterGirlie28**_

* * *

**BEST MYSTERY STORY: To Kill a Beta by splendeur**

_**runner up: (tie) Westchester's Death by kel-and-moo, Silence is Golden by splendeur**_

* * *

**BEST ADVICE-GIVING AUTHOR: (tie) splendeur & ailes du neige**

* * *

**BEST MASSINGTON: Sand & Feathers by splendeur**

_**runner up: Summer Love by inspiring people TO love**_

* * *

**BEST MASSIE STORY: Be Careful what you wish for by keep calm and sparkle**

_**runner up: East or West, Westchester is Best by Miss Lady in Red**_

* * *

**NICEST AUTHOR(S): Ailes Du Neige, xoxo Starry-eyed & splendeur**

* * *

**BEST ROMANCE: The Kids will Never be Alright by Ailes Du Neige**

_**runner up: sand & feathers by splendeur**_

* * *

**BEST AU STORY: Secrets should be kept secrets by Glittering Moonlight**

_**runner up: Silence is Golden by splendeur**_

* * *

**BEST STORY: Please check preceding chapter for results!**

* * *

**MOST AWARDS GIVEN AT THE TIME: Splendeur, with 10**

* * *

**GOOD SPORT AWARD: FanFicFanticGurl (the real one :D)**


End file.
